The Diaries Of Quinn Morgendorffer
by Evil Kitty 75
Summary: Quinn starts keeping a diary her junior year.


The Diary of Quinn Morgendorffer  
  
Part 1:April 2001- May 2002  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
[This book was a gift to me from my sister Daria and her friend Jane on April 22, 2001, my seventeenth birtday.]  
  
  
April 22, 2001  
  
Well, I've never really, seriously kept one of these before. I mean, for any other purpose than to slag other girls, or obsess over fashion. Don't get me wrong- I still love fashion, and color, and being social. Keeping a diary does NOT make me a brain.   
  
However, I noticed that Daria kept a diary. I asked her why. She said it helps her to put the day's events down on paper. That way, she gains a perspective on them. Or, she can just vent. Whatever.  
  
Anyway, after we got home from Bellissima (my favorite Italian restaurant), I went to my room to find a package sitting on my bed (wrapped in black paper, but oh well. That's Daria for you.), and inside was this book. No note or anything, but I knew only one person would have thought of this. I also knew full well that covering it in turquoise satin with gold beaded trim wasn't something she was inclined to do, so I assume that she enlisted Jane's help. It's one of the best presents I've ever gotten from Daria.  
  
Gosh, I'm tired. I'm going to wash my face and go to bed.  
  
  
********************  
  
April 30  
  
I got a letter from David Sorenson today. He's a freshman at Woodbine University in Washington state. He used to tutor me.   
  
It's hard getting letters from David. There's a little ache in the bottom of my heart that's all for him. Sure, I still date. I hope someday I'll find someone I can really be with. But for now, I'll just cope with the sadness and find comfort in our friendship.  
  
Ugh. Better study for a couple of hours... SATs are coming up.  
I hope I do well on these tests. I wasn't happy with my PSAT score- 955. I hope all my hard work results in a 1000 score.  
  
*****************  
  
May 21st  
  
Well, Prom Night was a lot of fun, althought it was different that what I always expected.  
  
Daria went with her boyfriend Tom. She looked radiant. She picked out a really nice, simple black crepe floor length dress with a velvet overdress in burgundy. It had an empire waistline, and was simply....perfect. She actually let me help her with her hair- I just did a simple upsweep for her. She wore just enough makeup to accentuate her features. She even borrowed a necklace from Mom- an old silver and hematite (sp?) one, and wore her contacts.   
  
When she came downstairs, she moved me to near tears. Dad almost forgot to take the picture. Tom was just awed, I think. I like him, really. He's done a lot for Daria- she's more social, and less hostile. He's also cute in that "not trying to be cute" way. They are a great couple. I almost envy her- her first boyfriend is a winner. I've dated something like fifty guys and still have yet to come up with someone even decent.   
  
Oh well. C'est la vie.  
  
I went too. I decided not to take a date- it's only Junior year and I don't want some creep slobbering all over me! I found this light, breezy lime green chiffon- dressy enough without going overboard. I'll save that for next year.   
  
Everyone stared- at Daria. There was a time when I would have found that unacceptable. However, I figured that I can always dazzle them next year. I made damn sure this was Daria's night to shine, and she did. I hope she had as good a time as it looked like she was having.  
  
Kevin Thompson and Brittany Taylor were crowned Prom King and Queen. I'm not surprised. Sandi, my best friend, made some catty remarks about my lack of a date, and I told her that I didn't want a date this year, this is just for practice. I had next year to bring a date and wear the most fabulous dress I can find. I'm beginning to suspect that girl does not like me much at all.   
  
Oh well. I had fun tonight anyway.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
May 29th  
  
Well, schools's over. Next year is my last year, then it's off to Pepperhill. I did it!! I made a 1275 on my SATs! I exceeded my goal. I told my family as soon as I got home from school. My sister said she was proud of me. She's never said that to me before.   
  
It's weird. Daria is going to graduate tomorrow afternoon. That means she's leaving home in three months. It's going to be weird having her gone. I'd never admit this to her, but I'm going to miss her.  
  
*********************  
  
July 5th  
  
It's been the busiest summer of my life. Mom has me helping her out at the office. I get paid for it too. It's actually a lot better than spending the summer just hanging out with the Fashion Club. I'm so glad that I'll have more than that to look forward to in the fall.   
  
I decided to go ahead and fill in that spot on the student council after Jodie and I talked last night. Jodie's parents always hold a Fourth of July party, and I went. Anyway, one of the elected officers(Senior class rep, I think) has been transferred to another school and she asked me if I wanted to fill the position (having shown interest in student council activities last year). I told her I'd think about it. Sandi asked me what that was all about, so I told her. Some friend. She was not very supportive and threatened to remove me from Fashion Club. I told her that if she felt she had to, then who was I to stop her?   
What worries me is that I spend so much of my time with this girl, kissing up to her. Why? Do I really want to be like Sandi Griffin? I think not.   
  
I called Jodie after I got home from the office to tell her that I'd be more than happy to take the post.   
  
I get the feeling that Senior Year is going to be very, very different from any other year of school I've ever had.  
  
********************  
  
August 22nd  
  
It's weird not having Daria at home. I gave her a really nice, leather bound edition of the Collected Works of Jane Austen- some light reading. She was surprised. I think she really liked it. The best part was that I bought it with the money I made working at Mom's office this summer.  
  
Sending Daria off to Woodbine U was hard. She's all the way in Washington State! I actually cried. She did too, when Jane came to tell her goodbye. Jane's going to San Fransisco, to try to make it on her own as an artist. Seeing the two of them say goodbye after three years of constant togetherness made me cry. They'll miss each other. Mom, Dad, and I will miss Daria. I even admitted as much to her.   
  
I also bought a new outfit for school with my job money. I'm going in a bolder direction and losing the pink. I have opted to go with turquoise as my new power color. And enough with the jeans! I own enough pairs of jeans for several girls.I decided on a turquoise silk blouse, black stovepipe slacks, and my old black platform loafers.   
  
I can't wait for school to start.   
  
  
*******************  
  
August 25th  
  
Well, I've survived the first three days of school. I like being on Student Council. It's a lot more interesting than Fashion Club. I think a lot of the other members have a hard time taking me seriously, though. I know that they don't think much of the Fashion Club. Sadly enough, I can see their point. I think the only reason it still exists is because everybody's afraid of Sandi.  
  
Speaking of the FC, apparently I'm still the Vice-President. Sandi has "graciously" decided to let the whole Student Council thing slide.  
  
I'm buying lots of turquoise. It's a confidence color. I need all the help I can get.  
  
  
********************  
  
October 14th  
  
  
Thank God for Fall Break. I've been so busy that Mom's letting me just rest. I need it, after being Homecoming Queen, and all the crap that came with it.  
  
See, I was nominated in both the Fashion Club and the Student Council. I lost the one for FC (to we all know who) but won the one for SC. I was honored- it was a harder win than I would have expected it to be.   
  
Anyway, I was crowned Homecoming Queen and Sandi got pissed about it. She didn't waste any time kicking me out of Fashion Club. Oh well. I'll live.  
  
Anyway, after that she got really drunk at the Homecoming Dance, threw herself at about five different guys, and puked all over the floor of the gym. She was suspended for two weeks for that little stunt, then Fall Break came.   
  
I have been keeping busy with my Student Council stuff, as well as writing an advice column for the Lowdown. (No, I am NOT turning into a geek!)   
  
Anyway, I'm just glad to have a few days to decompress before I throw myself back into the activity.  
  
David wrote me the nicest letter, congratulating me not only on winning Homecoming Queen, but on realizing my potential. He's also glad to hear that I've dealt so well with being tossed out of FC. I can't wait to tell him about Elsie.  
  
She's Tom's sister. We met at the July 4th party. She's been really supportive. She's not perfect- a little cranky. But then again, after living with Daria for so long, I can handle it. Besides, deep down she's really a sensitive, caring soul who doesn't judge me for my family or what I wear. She misses Tom, I can tell.   
  
He's at Dartmouth (per family tradition), which means that he and Daria are too far apart to maintain a relationship properly. She suggested they see other people. Knowing Daria, she's taking it pretty hard and not saying anything to anyone about it. Fortunately, David is keeping an eye on her for me. (They both write for the paper up there.)  
  
Well, I guess I'll write a letter to David, then catch a movie with Elsie.   
  
  
***********************  
  
December 25  
  
This has been the best Christmas ever!  
  
First, let me catch you up on everything.   
  
Sandi, Tiffany, and Stacy came to me the Monday after Fall Break, asking me to come back to Fashion Club. I wanted to tell Sandi to shove it, but I instead politely refused. I told Sandi I hoped she had learned something from the whole Homecoming incident, and that I was too busy for something as frivolous as FC. I advised Tiffany to get her skinny butt to rehab before the drugs ruin her life. I wished Stacy luck. I hope she gets a backbone or she'll be everyone else's doormat for the rest of her life.   
  
Thanksgiving was at Grandma Ruth's this year. Fortunately, we all just ate our dinner, and nothing happened. Daria seemed a bit down.  
  
Since school let out for the break, I've been helping Mom out at the office. I also have been getting my senior pictures sent out to family and friends (I had three poses done- yearbook photo in Sunday dress, photo of me in cap and gown, and a kitschy pose in a turquoise feather boa thingy), as well as giving Christmas cards to my friends.   
  
I've noticed I have a lot more friends since the whole thing with the FC. Nobody really seems to like Sandi Griffin or her followers. I've gained a lot of respect this year. It feels good.   
  
David sent me a Christmas present- The Usual Suspects on DVD. I've watched it several times. The ending really got me- who expected Kevin Spacey would be Keyser Soze? Or is he? We'll never know.  
  
Daria is home for Christmas. She and Tom are officially off, but they're still friends. She helped out at the Sloanes firm again over her break. She seems to be doing better. I asked Elsie why they broke up. Elsie is sure it's just until school's over- she says Tom is still nuts over Daria. Her parents would be willing to help Daria get in to Dartmouth, but Daria is not going to change schools for a guy. So who knows what will happen?  
  
Anyway, the doorbell rang as we were getting up to open presents. I opened it and saw a painting- a family portrait of us, in early 1800's clothing. Jane's handiwork. I went out into the yard and she popped up from behind a bush. I ran back into the house to get Daria. You should have seen those two- they acted like they hadn't seen each other in years. It was a wonderful sight.  
  
So, it's just Mom, Dad, Daria, Jane, Trent, and me. It's been a good Christmas.  
  
  
*********************  
  
January 1, 2002  
  
It's three in the morning on the first day of the year I will turn 18. I'll graduate this year. I'll start college, hopefully somewhere besides Middleton (eek! bad memories) or Pepperhill. I've applied to Woodbine- my SAT scores were barely high enough. I just hope I can pull up my average to a B plus.   
  
I just got home from a New Year's Eve party at Winged Tree Country Club. The Sloanes invited the whole family. I had fun- I danced until my feet hurt and received lots of male attention. It was great.   
  
Elsie and I spent a week plotting Tom and Daria's reconciliation. It didn't exactly go to plan- Daria does not want to transfer, nor does she want to tie Tom down. It is obvious how madly in love they are with each other.  
  
  
*********************  
  
March 17, 2002  
  
  
Damn! I have been waiting for Spring Break forever! What a long, busy, tiring year this is turning out to be.   
  
Elsie and I are in New York with Kay. We had a blast at the St. Patrick's Day parade. I can't wait to e-mail Daria, David, and my folks. We're having fun with the tacky souvenirs.  
  
We managed to get tickets to Letterman, so I'd better get a move on.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
April 17th  
  
Good news- I got in to Woodbine! My GPA is standing at 3.5 (the highest it's ever been) and all those activities did count. We had a little celebration at home. I am so excited. I'd like to graduate already and get ready for college.   
  
Sandi hasn't spoken to me at all since last Fall. No big loss. The FC has turned on Stacy (I saw that coming). It was really hard on her at first, so Elsie and I started to include her in our stuff- trips to the mall, hanging out at Bannister's Books (they serve the best Fat Free Mocha Latte Grande), and other stuff. Stacy is beginning to blossom, and she's learning that she doesn't have to appease us. We have fun.   
  
Kay has invited both me and Stacy to the Cove over August. It sounds like fun.  
  
  
******************  
  
May 23rd  
  
Well, Senior Prom is over. It ended up being a better night than I expected.  
For starters, David actually came to town to be my date. He offered, considering what I had to choose from at Lawndale High.   
  
I decided that this was the year to go for all-out glamour. I found this incredible gown at Lene's Bridal and Formalwear- the perfect shade of turquoise (the color of those aluminum cups at Grandma Ruth's), strapless, satin, with a full skirt. I managed to get gloves and shoes dyed to match, and found a beaded purse to go with it. I decided to make a wrap to go with it, and I found a matching satin at Tyler's Fabrics. It was simple to make, and I had so much fun doing it.   
  
I wore my hair up and in curls, with these iridescent turquoise beaded clips Stacy found. I went easy on the makeup, opting for natural shades and a light dusting of glitter.   
  
It was a little hard to manage all that tulle, but it was worth it. I look and felt like royalty. Stacy (fabulous in a slinky purple Oriental gown) and I helped each other dress and came downstairs together. Ted (Stacy's date) and David split the cost of a limo.   
  
We had a blast.  
  
Sandi was named Prom Queen, with Joey as Prom King. Fortunately, nobody spiked the punch.  
  
We danced until it was over, then hung out in the park until the sun came up. It was a memorable night. David was such a gentleman. I'll never forget it.   
  
  
********************  
  
May 31st  
  
Well, it's over. I can't believe it. Yesterday was my last day at Llllllawndale High. It was freeing. It was sad. We signed yearbooks, cleaned lockers, and shed tears. (Especially Mr. O'Neill. I'll miss him. Even though he's a goober.) I swear, I cried myself sick yesterday.  
  
For four long years, Lawndale High has been my home whether I liked it or not. I did learn so much.   
  
Daria came in to talk to me after graduation. She told me she had noticed how much I've changed in four years. I've come a long way. I never thought I'd hear that from her. Oh, and she gave me a new journal (seeing as how I'm writing on the last page of this one)- this time, it's black with turquoise paper. She gave me a neat gel pen too. I never thought I'd say this, but it's great to have her as a sister.  
  
I guess it's back to the law office this summer. I'm looking forward to it, and hanging out with Elsie, Ted, and Stacy.  
  
It's the end of an era for me. One door has closed, but another one is just about to open.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
